


Who Would Win? Eleven Idols or One Tiny Eevee?

by anotherfirename



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Short Chapters, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, eleven idols are plagued by the antics of a tiny Eevee by the name of Mischief.
Kudos: 11





	1. Stowaway

Though Otoya loves his job, after a long day at work he’s happy to be home. It’s late and he had to order pizza delivery, but he doesn’t mind and now that he lives alone there’s no one to scold him for it. When the pizza arrives he relaxes on the couch because he figures he deserves to indulge once in a while. He turns on the TV and settles in, the pizza box left sprawled open across the coffee table. 

This is the life. At least until Otoya notices that his bag, left abandoned by the door to deal with later with after getting something to eat, is moving. Otoya freezes, pizza slice halfway to his mouth, and stares at the bag as it shifts and falls over. His imagination gets the better of him as he imagines a haunted or cursed bag. Or maybe even a cursed ghost bag. Slowly whatever’s inside shoves its way to the zipper and nudges it open. 

Otoya isn’t sure if he should be relieved or not when the head of a familiar tiny Eevee pops out of the newly made gap. 

Mischief wriggles her way out of Otoya’s bag like there’s nothing to it and then trots over to the coffee table. She barely acknowledges Otoya as she hops onto the coffee table and starts angling to steal a slice of pizza. Otoya sighs as he reaches out to help Mischief separate the slice from the rest. This reminds him of when he first met Mischief, but that’s another story for another time.


	2. Inky

When Masato has a chance between jobs he likes to practice his calligraphy. Bringing the supplies to work can be a bit of a hassle, but on long days it’s well worth the effort. It helps him relax and clear his head before his next task. 

After finding an empty room he sets out his supplies, kneeling on the floor before the blank sheets of paper with his brush in hand. A brief meditation session, and then he sets to work. Each stroke is elegant and deliberate, and once a character is complete Masato gently sets it aside so that it can dry. 

He doesn’t notice the door opening just enough to allow a tiny Eevee to slip inside. Mischief watches Masato in fascination as his brush moves across the paper. Then she does the entirely predictable thing and dips her paw in ink and walks across one of the blank sheets of paper. Masato looks up now and watches Mischief hop about as she leaves tiny inky footprints all over the paper and floor. 

“Mischief,” he scolds, gently but firmly. 

Except Mischief just looks up at him and wags her tail, clearly conveying that she is having fun and absolutely will not stop. She returns to the inkwell and one by one coats her remaining paws. Masato sighs and spreads out the paper so that it covers more of the floor in hopes of mitigating the inky damage Mischief is causing.


	3. Glitter Bomb

It’s rare that Mischief and Natsuki are left alone together and unsupervised. This is very much done on purpose. Except today they somehow got away from everyone else, and after a few wrong turns they’ve found themselves in one of the old costume and makeup storage rooms. 

“Mischief look!” Natsuki calls out as he opens a packed up box. 

Mischief hops over and together they peer inside. The box contains a whole rainbow of body glitter that shimmers in the light. They waste no time digging in to see if the glitter is still usable, and glitter does what it does best. Pretty soon Mischief and Natsuki are both covered in a rainbow of colours with no sign of stopping. 

“Mischief,” Natsuki giggles. “You have stars in your tail.” 

Mischief spins around in a little circle to look at her tail. Sure enough, there is shimmering star shaped glitter all over her fur. She sits down in front of Natsuki and chirrups happily. Natsuki laughs and reaches for another container of glitter when the door opens. 

Ranmaru stands in the doorway, taking in their shimmering appearances with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why are you— Hey!” 

Ranmaru doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Mischief launches herself at him. Ranmaru catches her on instinct but then the Eevee squirms around in his arms, intentionally spreading glitter all over him and his black leather jacket. When she’s done she lays on her back and looks up at Ranmaru with very poorly feigned innocence. 

“You little brat,” Ranmaru sighs. “I do not want to be the one who has to give you a bath...”


	4. All Tangled Up

Mischief has an uncanny ability for finding and causing trouble everywhere she goes. Even before she met Starish and Quartet Night she already had a colourful reputation to her name. Now her favourite thing to do is follow the boys to work, even if some of them do make an effort to ditch her, and cause trouble there. 

Today that new trouble is rummaging around a costume store room where she bats at the ribbons and tassels of old live show costumes. She thinks she would make a great Pokemon idol. She’s rocked out on stage before, completely unplanned as most things involving Mischief are, but she didn’t get a costume or anything. She’d like to have a costume with ribbons and sparkles like these. 

Mischief’s fantasies come to an abrupt end when she realizes that she got a little too tangled up in the ribbons. She tries to pull free, but all that does is bring the costumes down on top of her. Well, now she’s really stuck. 

It’s Tokiya who hears the tiny Eevee’s plaintive cries coming from the store room. When he enters the room the problem is immediately obvious as Mischief stares up at him mournfully from the tangle of ribbons and clothes. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“There is a reason why we tell you not to wander off,” he scolds. “You’re lucky it was only clothing you brought down on yourself.” 

Mischief struggles harder as though trying to get away from Tokiya’s lecture more than anything else. Tokiya watches, bemused, as she starts to add biting to her efforts. 

“Hold still,” he sighs as he kneels beside the hapless Eevee and starts to untangle her.


	5. Diva

Ren hasn’t thought about his graduation performance costume since, well, graduation. So when he received a job advertised as a nostalgia shoot, he was surprised to discover that Saotome Academy kept all of the old costumes. It certainly brings back memories, some of them he’d rather forget, but he supposes it isn’t all terrible to be reminded of when he met most of his friends. 

In the dressing room he slips into his old costume right before the photo shoot. He’s a little relieved that the pants still fit, and he can’t help but do a little hip shake to make the tassels sway. He’d forgotten how much fun tassels are. He makes a mental note to request more in the future. 

He’s almost dressed, it’s not an especially complicated costume, except he’s missing one last thing. It should have been set out by the staff, but he can’t find it even as he rummages through the other costumes. 

“Hijirikawa,” Ren says without looking up. “Have you seen...?” 

He pauses, looks around again. 

“Nevermind,” he says, the corners of his eyes crinkling with laughter. 

Masato looks up as well and a tired sigh escapes him when he sees what has Ren so amused. Sitting on the table is a tiny Eevee wrapped up in a black feather boa that’s comically oversized for her. 

“Such a diva,” Ren laughs. “Sorry, little lady. I’m gonna need that back.” 

Mischief pouts up at him though it’s far less effective with a boa obscuring most of her. Ren untangles his boa and eventually finds an Eevee underneath all the feathers. Ren dons the boa as Mischief shakes off a feather that got stuck in her fur. 

“How do I look?” Ren asks, and Masato barely stifles a laugh when Mischief makes a face that suggests she pulled it off better.


	6. So Stylish

Between jobs Syo takes the opportunity to stop by an unused hair and makeup room to fix his hair after extensive stunt work. He has his own supplies and he has the muscle memory down for a quick fix like this. Once seated at a vanity he pulls out a comb and small container of hair gel from his bag so he can get to work. 

Syo left the door open, and that might prove to be a mistake as a tiny Eevee trots in and decides to investigate. Mischief’s tail starts to wag when she sees Syo, and she immediately sets about climbing up onto the vanity. Syo ignores it for the most part and keeps fixing his hair, diverting his attention only when Mischief almost slips off. He reaches out to catch her and pushes her up the rest of the way. 

As Syo starts re-affixing his pink bobby pins, Mischief starts investigating the hair care products still laid out. The hair gel immediately captures her attention and she dives right in. Except with only paws to work with, her styling attempts end up looking more like a cowlick than anything. Syo covers his mouth with one hand to muffle a laugh. 

“Hold still,” he laughs as he reaches over to Mischief. 

The hair gel wasn’t made for fur, but Syo can still make it work. He styles Mischief’s fur into a slicked back look that she clearly approves of given how she admires herself in the mirror. 

Syo finishes up and packs up, pausing to help Mischief off the vanity. She follows him out, and the new strut in her step almost sets Syo off laughing again.


	7. Cat Fight

Cecil has been turned into a cat again. Or rather, the same old curse has reared its head for unknown reasons. Cecil is familiar enough to know that it will wear off sooner rather than later, but the forced transformation always causes a spike of fear that it won’t be the same this time. 

Luckily even though he’s at work, he’s done for the day and was about to head home. So he finds a place to curl up and hide until the curse can wear off. Except his quiet place turns out to be not as quiet as he had hoped as a tiny Eevee trots past and pauses when she notices something new. Mischief pauses and tips her head in curiosity before trotting over to Cecil’s hiding spot. She doesn’t recognize this cat, and anything she isn’t familiar with requires investigating. It’s just a Mischief rule. 

Out of everything, Mischief is the last thing Cecil wants to deal with right now. He’d even take Natsuki and his exuberant hugs over dealing with Mischief. He feels bad for it, but he hisses at her to try and scare her off. He neglected to take into account that Mischief is a little loose with the concepts of fear and common sense. 

Mischief bristles on instinct, all of her fur fluffing up in every direction. She huffs at the little cat and swats at his nose. Cecil recoils away from her strike and realizes that he just made things worse. He makes a bolt for it, slipping past Mischief and climbing up the tallest object in the room. It happens to be a bookshelf filled with various records and CDs, and Cecil curls up at the top. 

Mischief, not as strong a climber despite her best efforts, calls up to him like she’s issuing a challenge. Cecil doesn’t budge, hoping that she’ll eventually get bored and leave. Except then he feels a tingling through his body, and his heart sinks. The telltale flutter of magic courses through him, and the next thing he knows he’s falling the ground. 

Cecil, now in human form, lands hard on his butt. Mischief, now in a state of maximum fluff, squeaks and runs out of the room in a panic. 

Well, Cecil supposes, that’s one way of handling things.


	8. Shaka Shaka Shaka

Camus thought he found a quiet corner to read his book and partake in some of Masato’s homemade wagashi. He should have known that finding quiet is impossible around here, especially not when the rest of Quartet Night is around. 

He can hear it. A steady rhythmic “shaka shaka shaka” in the near distance. Camus looks up from his book. It definitely sounds like one of Reiji’s maracas, but it lacks the obnoxious exuberance he’s come to associate with it. The sound grows louder until it suddenly stops. 

Camus holds his breath. 

And then, 

“SHAKASHAKASHAKASHAKA.” 

“Run Mischief!” 

The sound of maracas grows louder and louder until it’s almost deafening. Reiji sprints past, one hand on his head to keep his hat from falling off, and Mischief is close at his heels. The culprit becomes apparent. Mischief has matching maraca bracelets on her front legs, rattling away as she runs. It does not take Camus much effort to figure out who’s responsible. 

“Reiji!” a familiar voice roars. “I’m gonna kill you!” 

The sound of combat boots makes Reiji and Mischief pick up speed. Ranmaru is close behind, and he is rapidly gaining on them. It’s only a matter of time, really. Ranmaru is more athletic than Reiji and Mischief only has little legs. 

The three, in Camus’ opinion, nuisances run past. Camus waits until he can no longer hear their racket before returning to his book.


	9. Baker's Assistant

Ranmaru never expected to get into baking, but it would have been a waste to not use the oven he won. And now, just shy of a month later, baking has become a central part of his life. He doesn’t mind. It compliments his cooking, and it makes the kitchen smell nice. Now he even has a whole list of requests and recipes to try. He expects he’ll be busy for a while. 

“Mischief,” Ranmaru scolds as he nudges the tiny Eevee aside with his foot so that he doesn’t trip on her. 

Mischief chirrups in protest but allows herself to be slid across the tiled floor. Ranmaru is used to working around her in the kitchen, she likes stowing away in his bag because he begrudgingly feeds her, so he doesn’t pay her much attention as she makes her way up onto the counter. She has her whole route memorized, clambering her way up the drawers by using the handles as paw-holds. 

Ranmaru continues baking, measuring and mixing ingredients as his wireless speaker plays a variety of rock songs. Meanwhile Mischief jumps about to get a better look at everything Ranmaru does. When she gets a little too close to where she’s not supposed to be an elbow or side of a bowl is quick to push her back to a safer distance. Naturally, this doesn’t do anything to deter her. If anything this just motivates her even more. 

Finally it’s time to leave the dough to rise. Ranmaru turns away to wash his hands and set a reminder on his phone to check on the dough later. Except when he turns back around he immediately notices a perfect tiny paw print in the dough. 

“Really,” he says flatly as he looks down at the obvious culprit. 

Mischief just looks up at him with a self-satisfied smile, her tail wagging as she does.


	10. Magnetism

It’s not unusual to see Mischief running around with something in her mouth. It always means she’s up to something, but as long as it’s not a knife or anything equally dangerous no one is too concerned. Today she’s running around with a magnet stolen off the lounge’s fridge door. 

Mischief moves from room to room like an Eevee on a mission. As she ran past Otoya, he asked what she’s looking for but Mischief was too focused to explain herself even if she could. Finally she finds what she’s looking for in one of the dressing rooms. Inside Tokiya and Ai are discussing the details of a job they were just assigned. They don’t notice Mischief at first until, without further ado, Mischief runs in and practically headbutts Ai in the leg. 

Both idols pause and look down at Mischief who insistently keeps pushing the magnet in her mouth against Ai’s leg. Not much is happening aside from that, so Tokiya and Ai just keep staring. Whatever Mischief expected to happen clearly didn’t, and she sits down with a muffled huff of annoyance. 

“I’m not magnetic,” Ai says, realizing. 

Even with an object in her mouth Mischief’s pout is very obvious.


	11. Sweets Thief

There are days when Camus goes all out with tea time. He’d do it every day, but most of the time his schedule simply doesn’t allow it. Today his snacks include an assortment of small desserts and a rainbow tower of macarons. Sometimes Natsuki is able to join him, but Natsuki’s schedule didn’t line up today. No matter. Camus sees no problem with enjoying all of this on his own. 

Except, it seems, he won’t be as alone as he first thought. On the other side of the table the tablecloth starts to shift and move as though something is trying to tug it down. The combined weight of the tea and sweets is enough to stop everything from getting pulled down. So Camus, pretending he doesn’t notice this happening, just watches out of the corner of his eye as Mischief struggles her way up the tablecloth. 

Finally she makes it onto the table. She’s trying to be stealthy, as evidenced by the way she flattens herself across the table and keeps her ears pinned back so they don’t stick up. Nevermind the fact that she’s a brown Pokemon on a white tablecloth. 

“Do not,” Camus scolds sharply when Mischief starts creeping up to the tower of macarons. 

Mischief freezes and looks straight ahead as though somehow this will make her disappear. Camus knows from experience that Mischief will go for the closest macaron, not caring about the structural integrity of the tower. He sighs and plucks a macaron from the top of the tower and sets it down in front of her. Sheepishly Mischief picks up the macaron in her mouth before making a hasty retreat by launching herself off the table. Camus hears the thump of her landing on the floor, and then the soft trot of her running away.


End file.
